Leavin'
by Momo-Yazzy
Summary: Embry Call imprints on an 8 year old girl he meets at the orphanage and he decides to adopt her this is their story. EmbryxOC, Set about 5 years after Breaking Dawn, All canon pairing as of the end of Breaking Dawn. Disclaimer included inside.
1. Just the beginning

Leavin'

Chapter 1: Where it All Begins

**Summary: **Embry Call imprints on an 8 year old girl he meets at the orphanage and he decides to adopt her. EmbryxOC, Set about 5 years after Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

"Seth, pass the hot sauce." I said between mouthfuls of chicken wings. God, this place had the best food in the world. Not only to mention some of the hottest girls who had ever graced my eyes. Whoever thought of the idea of a restaurant that serves good food and scarcely dressed hot women was a freakin' genius; they should have won the Nobel Peace Prize.

"How is everything going guys? Is there any thing I can do for you?" The blonde waitress who was serving our table asked as she neared our group. With at least C-cup breasts, and an ass so wide and plumb that looked like it could balance a plate on it, I couldn't help imaging what the sex with her was going to be like. Cause as sure as hell is a burning inferno I was going to be getting her number.

"We are fine." Jared said barely paying any attention to the waitress despite the flirty eyes she kept sending him. Damn, that was the problem with him, just cause he had Kim didn't mean he still couldn't have a little fun. Whatever happened to looking but not touching?

Imprintees as I liked to call them were so annoying if they weren't with their imprint, they were thinking about their imprint, their imprint was their whole life and they devoted their whole life to them. It was sickening. Thank the heavens I didn't have one cause I can assure you there was no way I was giving up chasing some ass. There were some fine ass women out there in the world and I wasn't going to just settle down with one and then of course have to get married and have kids. God, I hate kids, they're all annoying and gooey and all they do as babies is shit on themselves. And of course they expect you to clean them cause they're too feeble to do it themselves. And then of course they are whiny and so needy and they are total brats. Yea, thank God I didn't imprint and I definitely wasn't planning to do so anytime soon.

I mean look at Quil and Jacob. Its bad enough for Quil who still has another ten or so years until Claire is of age. Until then he stuck been the abused babysitter, well at least he missed the diaper changing stage. But Jake, man Jacob, he had it much worse. He had to cross the country away from everything he had known all for a leech's kid. And even after the two years there was no way in hell that Edward was going to be letting Jacob tab that anytime soon. God, I'm so glad I'm not Jacob. Though I mean its not the guys couldn't get other girls but its their own stubborn affection for their _loves _that kept them from having any sort of fun in their life. But hey, all that meant was there were more girls for me.

"Can we go now? I promised Kim that I'd be back before five." Damn, Jared, way to ruin the fun.

"And its three now, Damn Jared chill." I said as I peeled another spicy wing to its bone finishing it off with a slip of beer.

"Yea, Embry I'm with Jared, I'm on patrol tonight." Brady this time, God when would these kids stop complaining.

"Alright, let's go." I motioned to the waitress who just so happened to be smiling in my direction. I whistled as I watched her sashay towards us.

"What can I do for you now?" She invited with a sultry smile in my direction. Bout time she realized that Jared wasn't worth it, there was no way I would be sleeping alone tonight.

"We'll take the cheek." Jared said in his dumb-ass boring, monotone voice.

It didn't take her long to come right back with the cheek making sure to lean forward in my face as she placed it down. I pulled out my wallet leaving a hefty tip for her. I stood with the guys and for a moment I realized how imitating we must look. We were five dudes all muscled out, ranging from natural Native American honey to a dark chocolate skin tone. Five hot, Muscular dudes with jet black hair that ranged from short and cropped (Brady) to shoulder lengthened and pulled back into a ponytail (me).

I started towards the door but stopped when I saw a woman and what I suppose to be her daughter coming in. I felt this strange pull towards the child who couldn't have been older then ten. She was petite, with caramel colored skin and a light brown colored hair that hung in pretty ringlets that stopped just above her chin.. She was being pulled along by her Mother who probably was trying to get her away from the five of us. The child looked up for just a fraction of a second and our eyes connected. I felt my knees go weak as I kept staring. I didn't need to be a freakin' genius to know what was going on.

I had just imprinted.

I could hear in the distance Seth calling my name but I could pull myself away from the child. Her head ducked down but not before I noticed how brilliantly green her eyes were. She sped forward with her Mother refusing to look at me much to my dismay.

I felt a sharp tug on my wrist and I looked to see the blonde waitress smiling up at me.

"You forgot something sir." She smiled in a way that less than ten minutes would have turned me on but now just disgusted me. She slipped a piece of paper in my hand. I glanced down at it for a second, it was a phone number and a name presumably hers: Brandy.

"I get off at six in case you weren't doing anything tonight"

"Thanks but no thanks." I handed the paper back to her as I looked around for the child. She was seated by herself as her Mother was talking to the Manager.

"Excuse me?" The waitress asked obviously startled.

"No thank you, I don't want it… I mean…Thanks for the food." I continued looking at the child before I turned around and left. No way was I falling head over heels for a child. There was no was no way I imprinted on a child and I wasn't going to enter ten or so years of monkitude like Quil and Jacob. I was not going to let this imprinting thing rule my life.


	2. I dont think you are difficult

Leavin'

**Summary: **Embry Call, the infamous sex master imprints on an 8 year old girl who turns out to be a foster child and decides to adopt her, this is there story. EmbryxOC, Set about 5 years after Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

This imprint was ruining my life. It had been four days since I imprinted on the child and I felt as if there was no way I could function without her. She was always on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about her, I was even worse than_ Sam _when Emily was pregnant. (Who since mentioning, absolutely _refused_ to have her leave his presence even to go to the bathroom, hence the reason why she didn't tell him about the second pregnancy until she was about eight months along. How the hell she kept that a secret from him for two hundred and forty-eight days, since they went at it like cats and dogs is still a mystery to me.) I'd started going back to the restaurant every day since, despite Brandy's horrible demeanor, in hopes of seeing the child once again but I didn't. How the hell was I suppose to be there for my imprint when I didn't even know where she was, or her name?

I began my drive around the school again, yah, I know this wasn't my smartest idea but I didn't what else to do? It was the end of the day and I just kept filling this pull towards the school, exactly similar to the one I had felt in the restaurant just mere seconds before I saw her. Besides this was the only elementary school within a twenty mile distance only about a five minute drive from the restaurant. If she lived nearby-which was my biggest hope- she would have no choice but to be enrolled into this school.

The last bell had just rung and the children were all scrambling to get outside to their parents. I parked the car as if I was another parent waiting for my child to come and rush into the car so that we may go and continue with the rest of our day. I was just about to give up looking when I saw her standing alongside a group of children despite the fact that she wasn't participating in their conversation. Her attention seemed to be elsewhere as she scanned the area in what must have been an attempt to find her ride. She wore these brilliantly white pants that looked like they had been starched and bleached more times then they could stand and had become to tear. Her shirt was a pretty pink blouse despite the fact that it was a little bit too small and clung to her skin in an inappropriate way for someone her age. Her hair was still in the same ringlets that they had been the first time I'd seen her but instead this time she had them pulled back into messy ponytail.

The group cleared quickly with none of the kids bothering to say anything to her as they left their separate ways. I was starting to get nervous as I realized that her ride still wasn't here but there was no way I could just walk up to her and offer her a ride. Sure, that would be a perfect way to get her to talk to me as well as find some things out about her but that was also a way to get my name and face in the news as a kidnapper.

Twenty minutes later and the school yard was completely deserted except for her, and she had taken up to sitting on the dirty grass floor. Damn, did she have no idea how hard it would be to get grass stains out of white pants? She was beautiful, but revolting at the same time, how could this child hold so much of my love and devotion when I didn't even know her name? She

"Calypso!" The voice rang loud in the deserted area as a tall white man dressed in causal jeans a plain t-shirt jogged towards her. Calypso… It was such a… gorgeous name.

Calypso stood pulling her backpack with her just in time for him to reach her and draw her into him for a tight hug. My hand gripped the steering wheel tighter than I planned and I heard the crack as a piece of it shattered.

"Sorry sweetie, I completely lost track of time in the office. Let's get back cause I got several possible clients who are in need of someone that fits your criteria."

Clients? What the hell would a child who couldn't be much older than twelve need a client for? Was he prostituting her? How the could he live with himself knowing that he was prostituting an innocent child? Forcing her to have sex and do God—knows what else to men who had to be at least two times her age. How could he be hurting such an innocent child like her and sleep well with himself at night? That had to end, that was going to end right here, and right now.

I was out of the car before I realized that I had moved. I felt the tremors shake me as I walked up towards the two and my hands clenched into fists. The sound of a howl stopped me in my tracks and forced me to stand still allowing the unsuspecting _pimp_ and Calypso get away. My heart and mind were divided, to answer Sam's call and leave her alone with him, or to follow her and beat the shit out of the pimp and deal with Sam later.

"Dean, Mom said that she was coming back for me on Friday, you know that already." Her voice sounded like harps, but not soft at all. It carried an air of confidence, and annoyance almost as if she was tired of the conversation already.

"But sweetie, we both know that she is a… busy woman… and she doesn't always come when she needs to, and besides my job is to give a new home. There is no reason fro you to stay at the orphanage when there is a foster family who is willing to take you. Cally, there are lots of kids at the home who would love to have this opportunity and you are just throwing it away. I think its time that you starting looking at your other…option, and this is just temporary, we both know that."

"I don't wanta leave the home, Dean. That's not an option, and we both know that."

"Cally, sweetie, please. Let's not argue about this, c'mon lets get back to the home I have work to do."

"Fine… but don't call me that. Only Mom can call me 'Cally', everyone has to call me by my full name."

"Calypso is a mouthful to say sweetie." He pulled her closer to him as they walked towards a beat-up silver minivan that was parked across the street.

"Well, think of something else to call me. I won't answer you if you call me by that name anymore." Her pout was adorable as she snuggled closer to him in an attempt to get away from the chilly air. It was way too cold for her to be out here with out a sweater, I made a mental note to get her one.

"Fine, fine." His voice was exasperated. "Caz? Aly?"

"Yuck, and no."

"You are way too difficult to please. You do know that right, sweetie? I think that you are making things way more difficult than they."

"I don't think so."

"I don't either, to me you are perfect in every way possible." I whispered as I started running towards Sam and his call.

"Dean, did you say something?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, okay."


End file.
